


Reluctance Act

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: He's a victim in all this. Really.





	Reluctance Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer Quokka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Killer+Quokka).



> sd fills going back up ＼＼\\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／
> 
> original a/n:  
>  _Supply drop prompt: This pairing + “nothing too specific just rough probably angry sex”. Well, thanks for actually spurring me to get off my butt and finish this thing I started, no joke, exactly eight months ago. As in I created the document on the 18th of April, 2017, and wrote the first word, and the wrote the entire rest of it today, 18 December 2017. I'm not even kidding. This has got to be some kind of new record for me._  
>  _Anyway sorry this is so short but I've never really written Huey **or** Skull Face before. I hope this is acceptable!_

“Doctor.”

That tone of voice doesn’t signify anything good. Skull Face never _uses_ a tone of voice that signifies anything good.

“Y— yes?”

Huey tries to sound confident, or at the very least not cowed. It doesn’t work. It never works.

It wouldn’t be accurate to say it always ends like this but it ends like this often enough that it’s starting to seem sickeningly routine. In the beginning Huey told himself he was forced.

No, wait. He still tells himself that.

“Your ‘reluctance’ act is, shall we say, less than believable, doctor.”

“…”

Fuck Skull Face - no, not literally, if Huey had much of a _choice_ — Huey considers and has always considered and will always consider himself straight. Before Skull Face the only person he’d ever had sex with (outside of a few hazy, LSD-fueled nights in college) was Strangelove.

Though she hadn’t touched him since the day she found out she was pregnant with Hal. Huey told himself that’s how all _this_ got started, or how it escalated to this point anyway: Because he was lonely and desperate and… and…

And too weak to put up a fight.

“Truly pathetic.”

Huey swallows hard. He’s not even sure what Skull Face gets out of this - his penis looks more like a charred, melted candle than, well, a penis. Can he even feel with that thing? It’s… _functional_ , though. A fact Huey has become intimately acquainted with even though he’d do anything to get that back out of his head.

He’s not really sure what Skull Face gets out of this aside from some twisted way of showing his power over Huey. Which, hell, could very well be all the reason he needs. It’s better than having his legs fucked with, right? After all the wheedling it took Huey to convince Skull Face to give him the green light on the development of his exo-legs… and by wheedling he meant blowjobs. Ugh. Huey could still taste it.

Mostly because it’s in his mouth again.

Skull Face never shuts up.

_He should have called himself ‘The Ugly Monologuer’ instead of ‘Skull Face’,_ Huey thinks, _it’d get the same point across even better_ , but he can’t quite convince himself that’s actually clever. It’s not. But thinking mean things about Skull Face while… while _this_ is going on almost feels like a little bit of respite in a sea of disgust and shame.

Huey ignores Skull Face talking entirely, only barely registering him humming and saying, “You’re starting to get better at this, could it be you’ve been practicing with someone else?” as he pulls out. Huey immediately claps his hands over his mouth and retches. Skull Face looks down at him with disdain, but then again that’s how most people look at Huey, these days.

With a _click_ , Huey’s legs are well and truly fucked with. Skull Face shoves him over, pressing his face against the floor, precariously balancing the rest of Huey’s body on his useless thighs so that he’s head-down ass-up. Huey feels something warm press against his asshole and bites back another retch.

It’s not until he receives a sharp smack that he realizes that Skull Face has said something he expects an answer to. “S-Sorry,” he chokes out, “what?”

“ _Do_ pay attention, doctor,” Skull Face says. “I was waiting for a little bit of gratitude. You _are_ familiar with the concept, aren’t you?”

Huey trembles. “Thank you…” he says, and right now it feels like it’s the _words_ that linger foul in his mouth, not Skull Face’s pre-seminal fluid, “thank you for letting me suck your… your… _thing_.”

“‘Thing’, Dr. Emmerich?”

“Your cock,” Huey tries.

That works. Skull Face falls silent for a minute or two, or maybe Huey’s ears are just ringing from the pain of being roughly penetrated. Ironically, he _is_ grateful for being forced to fellate Skull Face, since the saliva he leaves on him will be the closest he gets to actual lubrication if and when Skull Face decides to fuck him.

And fuck him he does. He isn’t gentle.

He’s probably- no, he’s definitely not being gentle on purpose. This is just punishment for Huey. He’s not supposed to enjoy it, in any sense. Sometimes he… kind of does? He gets hard, anyway. Sometimes even gets off. He hates himself afterwards but then he tells himself, over and over, that it wasn’t really _his_ fault how his body reacts, it doesn’t _mean_ anything, it doesn’t _say_ anything about him; Huey believes anything he tells himself enough times.

Maybe he should tell himself he likes this.

No. No. He doesn’t like this because it hurts and he hates being in pain. Mercifully, this time around he stays limp throughout the whole ordeal. No embarrassing whimpers or moans, either, at least not the kind that sound distinctly sexual instead of pained. For everything else he bites his lip and tries to ignore Skull Face pounding into him.

Skull Face doesn’t let him ignore him. He reaches down.

“A-Ah!”

Damn it. Damn him. Huey gets hard with his stroking and just gives up and starts crying. Skull Face re-angles himself so that he keeps pushing against Huey’s prostate; within minutes the twin stimulations leave Huey panting and weeping openly. And… begging.

“Please… just…”

“What was that, doctor?” He sounds as calm as ever. Really adds _some_ kind of effect to the batshit crazy he’s usually spewing.

“Let me… let me c-“

“Ah ah, doctor. You know that’s not going to get you what you want.”

Huey chokes out a sob.

“Fuck me,” he whispers. “Harder.”

It hurts. This isn’t fair. This isn’t fucking fair, Huey’s done absolutely _nothing_ to deserve this. He only begs for it because Skull Face _makes_ him, he doesn’t _want_ this, he doesn’t _like_ this, he doesn’t _like_ being abused and punished and this is- this is _rape_. It’s _wrong_. Huey’s an innocent victim.

He tells himself that when Skull Face leaves him wrecked and dripping and still shivering through the aftermath of an orgasm. He feels angry. Skull Face probably does this because he’s angry, too. Of course he is.

_I’m a victim._

Huey tells himself that when he goes slinking off to Skull Face’s private quarters at indecent hours.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!


End file.
